Teen years
by BaileyRW
Summary: Trunks is 16 and is beginning to hate his father, will his relationship get better? Bra's in it to, she help in a big way    . *one shot* hope you enjoy, I think it turned out good C:


Vegeta sat up on the couch with the T.V. on though, not paying a single ounce of attention to it. He had something on his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it. "What the hell did I do?" Vegeta asked sitting back on the couch kicking his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. That moment with Trunks kept replaying in his head over and over again.

_Trunks was 16 in his teenage years and began to despise his father, "WHY DON"T YOU STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Trunks yelled at his father at 2 in the morning._

_"Stop yelling you'll wake up Bra!" Vegeta threatened._

_"Kami, is that all you care about?" Trunks asked, "You never gave me **half **the attention you give her!"_

_"Quit being a brat, if your honestly sick of me talking to you then stop going out to those parties for so long, worrying your mother!" Vegeta ordered._

_"Do you even care about me?" Trunks questioned, "I bet you could care less if you found me dead in a gutter!"_

_"Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?"_

_"Kami, dad! If you don't care then why don't you leave, it would probably be better for the whole family that way!"_

_"Trunks if you despise me that much-"_

_"I do despise you, and I want you out of my life!"_

_"Then move out, go, LEAVE!"_

_"FINE, JACKASS!" Trunks yelled and went out side._

_Then a young 3 year old Bra came walking in, "Daddy, what's going on?" Bra asked rubbing her eyes sleepily._

_"Nothing," Vegeta told her, "Go back to bed, NOW!" He ordered, Bra flinched at the way he was acting to her, then she turned around and walked back to her room, her eyes where pouty no one ever talked to her like that before. She was alway's the cute one, "Kami," Vegeta mumbled when Bra was in her room, he then sat down rubbing his temples and turned on the T.V._

"What the hell did I do to make him hate me so much," Vegeta wondered, "It doesn't make sense?" Vegeta said and remembered when Trunks was a kid, they used to get along so well, he was like Trunks' hero. what had happened that made Trunks hate him.

_"Hey dad!" the young 5 year old Trunks called from Vegeta's bedroom. "Look!" He said again. When Vegeta got in there he saw Trunks wearing his cloths, of course Vegeta's cloths were way to big for the young 5 year old. Vegeta couldn't help but, chuckle a little._

_"C'mon Trunks, get your cloths back," Vegeta ordered._

_"Okay, I'll try on grandpa's cloths," Trunks said and removed Vegeta's clothing wearing his cloths underneath Vegeta grabbed his arm._

_"No more stealing people's clothing," _

_"Awwwww, does that mean I have to give Goten's back?" Trunks whined with a smirk._

"What happened since then?" Vegeta said getting irritated that he couldn't get that subject out of his head and he punched the couch in irritation. Vegeta just couldn't seem to get it out of his head he ended up falling asleep on the couch, leaving the T.V. on.

Bulma woke up first and came down stair's, "VEGETA!" She called then saw his sleeping form on the couch, she walked over to him, "VEGETA! WHERE'S TRUNKS!" She demanded.

He instantly woke up, "What do you want woman?" He asked rudely.

"I **want** to know where Trunks is?" She said again putting her hands on her hips.

"He left, he doesn't want to _deal _with me anymore," Vegeta explained.

"And you just let him go! without knowing where he was headed!" Bulma accused.

"Relax Woman I kept a lock on his ki, I know exactly where he is," Vegeta said, "Besides he's my son, he's ki resembles mine, I know how to find it easily."

"Well, then! GO GET HIM!" Bulma ordered.

"Alright, alright," Vegeta murmured and flew off out the window, he then went to where his ki was to find Trunks drunk as ever sitting outside a bar.

"Hey, it's the... Jackass," Trunks said and started laughing, he thought he was funny, "Can you get me another bottle, they kicked me out, cause they found out I was 16," Trunks slurred and threw his empty bottle on the ground.

"I'm not here to get you more drunk then you already are, it's time to get home, your mother was worried," Vegeta said.

"Whatever, I thought you told me to move out," Trunks said with a glare.

Vegeta really didn't feel up to another argument, plus it would just annoy him considering how drunk Trunks was, "C'mon," He said and threw Trunks over his shoulder and flew off, Trunks barfed on the way there and it landed on the back of Vegeta's shirt. When they got there Vegeta threw Trunks on the couch and said, "Take a nap you need to sober up, while I take a shower," He finished off with a glare, it didn't take long for sleep to take it's course on Trunks.

Once Trunks woke up Bra went up to him and said, "Why do you hate daddy?"

Trunks was a little surprised that his younger sister asked this, "because he doesn't care about us," trunks said sternly.

"What do you mean?" Bra asked confused clutching her Vegeta doll that Bulma had made for her, "He loves us, he has to..." Bra said then cheered up, "He's are daddy!"

Trunks sighed, "Maybe he does care about you, you'r his little girl," Trunks said sarcastically then sighed again, "The only reason he is even here is because mom makes him."

"He does..." Bra said sadly dropping her Vegeta doll on the ground and running out of the room with tears coming from her eyes.

Trunks slowly picked up the doll and looked at it's smirk resembling his father, _'why did I tell her that? Do I really hate him that much?' _Trunks thought to himself, looking deeper into the toy, he stayed like that for a good five minutes then said, "Damn right," And threw the Vegeta doll on the ground and getting up walking right into Vegeta who was holding Bra. "Well, if it isn't the Prince himself, I am honored by his presence," Trunks said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Vegeta ignored the sarcastic comment, "Why did you tell Bra I don't care about her?"

Trunks looked away not wanting to meet his fathers gaze, "Because you don't," he said simply.

"That's not true Trunks!" Vegeta said putting Bra down now. Bra ran and grabbed her toy and started clutching it to her chest.

"Sure it's not jackass!" Trunks said right back now looking his father in the eyes angrily, "Why else would you do nothing but train?" Trunks demanded.

"Just go to your room!" Vegeta said pointing up stairs.

"WHY YOU CAN"T HANDLE A TEENAGER!" Trunks said clenching his fist threateningly.

"YOU WANT TO FIND OUT!" Vegeta yelled.

"FINE BRING IT O-" Trunks began but got interrupted by Bra.

"STOP IT!" She yelled louder then both of them, "I thought I was so post to be the baby," She said angrily looking at her shocked relatives, she obviously had Bulma's brains. Bra then stormed off to her room, not forgetting her Vegeta doll of course.

Trunks shuffled his feet, "I-I'm sorry, dad," He mumbled.

"Yeah," Vegeta said looking the other way, "I guess I have been a little to hard on you,"

"A LITTLE, more like a-" Trunks began but, saw the glare from his father and laughed nervously, but cheered up quickly, "Let's try not to argue anymore, okay?" trunks said.

"Hm, alright." Vegeta agreed both of them shaking hands, but they both looked at each other and agreed on a small hug, but quickly let go because, it was uncomfortable.

Trunks cleared his throat, "Ummmm, I got school work to do," Trunks said and ran up to his room.

"Yeah, and uhhhh, I got training to catch up on," Vegeta agreed and went out.

When Vegeta walked out of the house he saw Bulma, "So... you and Trunks worked out your differences," She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Vegeta said with a smile, giving Bulma a small kiss before walking over to the capsule.

**A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Sorry, had to make sure you wouldn't forget. If you need to read it again lol. tell me what you think ^_^**


End file.
